Promise?
by HermioneJMalfoy
Summary: The Quest changed everyone and Sam longs for the times when his biggest trouble was that of cutting the grass. He feels his relationship with Frodo has changed forever.


**A/N**

**Just a little something I came up for a friend. Enjoy. **

**Promise?**

The sun was shining. Sam covered his eyes and squinted at it. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and, sighing, took a better grip on the shovel. He shoved it into the dirt over and over again. Gardening usually set his mind in peace-he enjoyed the feeling of tense muscles-but this time he couldn't find his relief. Something kept nagging him in the back of his mind, and that something, or rather someone, was Frodo.

Sam simply couldn't focus anymore. He dropped the shovel and lay beneath an oak tree. He flexed his fingers and intertwined them behind his head, closing his eyes. But it didn't help. Even through the dense shade the oak provided him, he could still see the sun. It slowly faded away, only to be replaced with an even more disturbing image. Even with his eyes closed he could feel Frodo staring into his soul.

Memories flooded over him and it all came back in an overwhelming wave. He remembered the pain he felt when Frodo told him to go away. He remembered his empty, disappointed eyes, and that disgusting Gollum creature peaking over his shoulder like a demon.

_Stupid, fat hobbit!_

Sam suddenly felt like suffocating. His eyes shot open.

"Sam? Are you feeling fine?"

Sam's head snapped to his left. Frodo was slowly approaching him, slightly skipping.

"I'm quite alright, Mister Frodo," Sam blinked a couple of times to hide tears that were starting to gather in his eyes, "You seem more than alright, though."

"My heart is light," Frodo retorted with a smile, "Whenever I come here for you." He looked uncertain for a second, but then his bright smile returned. "I mean, whenever I come in this garden. You really did a good job. I can see you're trying really hard and putting a lot of effort in this place."

"Yes, well, I find it peaceful and relaxing. Do you need anything?"

Frodo felt his heart being sliced in two by Sam's cold words. He didn't understand what was wrong. Sam's been acting strangely for the past few weeks, since they came back from their little adventure in Mordor, and no matter how hard Frodo tried, he simply couldn't get Sam to open up to him. And it hurt.

"I didn't... I mean... I don't..."

Sam hummed and raised his eyebrows, slowly nodding his head, "Weird, you usually only come to see me when you need something."

Frodo frowned, "That is so not true." He paused. "It that what's wrong?"

Sam opened his mouth, but Frodo cut him off, deciding it's time to be a man, "Please don't even try to deny it. It's time we finish this off. I miss you so much, Sam. If nothing more, I thought we were friends."

"I thought so too."

Frodo bit his lip, but he wouldn't let his emotions show on his face. Not yet. He pursed his lips.

And Sam noticed. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss Frodo, but no. Not yet. Not until they settle this down. Probably not even then. Frodo would never love him. Not in _that_ way.

"Well, Mister Frodo, do you have any idea how much you hurt me? When you chose Gollum over me?"

"Oh, Sam, I told you..."

"You chose that creature over me! That deceiving, lying creature! Over your loyal companion and friend! How could you? He only sucked up to you! He never loved you like I did!" Sam stopped himself before saying too much. He was afraid he said way too much already.

Frodo took a deep breath, "Sam, Gollum was a creature of the dark and he tried to draw me in his world too. But I could never live in the world without sunshine. Neither could you. That's why I came back to my senses. You brought me back." He took a step towards Sam. Sam's legs felt squishy and he couldn't move.

"You hurt me. You basically told me you never want to see me again. I never believed one could simply die of a broken heart. But right then and there, I felt like dying." A tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't stop it. He's been holding back for too long.

"Oh, Sam," Frodo said again and wrapped his arms around Sam, "Gollum would never love sunshine. And you might not be sunshine itself, but you certainly feel like it. You lit up my way then, and you light up my every day now, no matter what I say. I sometimes act stupid, I know, and I'm so sorry. I was never good with words and feelings. But I love you more than you could even imagine."

Sam finally relaxed in Frodo's arms and held him tight, "Promise to never leave me again?"

"I promise."


End file.
